Maniacal Gifts
by flechette mango
Summary: A Secret Santa party goes haywire. Almost hardly noticeable 6959. For KHR! Secret Santa 2014.


**Sorry I couldn't really meet all your requirements but writing romance (especially yaoi romance) is pretty uncomfortable for me. :( But hey, at least I completed it.**

**I'll probably delete this some time later cos its super embarrassing and cringe-worthy :/**

**Also I apologise for the errors and stuff... 2am writing makes me a little insane. Actually all writing makes me insane.**

**Anyway... enjoy I guess. Happy Christmas and New Year :)**

* * *

><p>"Gokudera please stop," Tsuna pleaded, as his friend pulled out another four dynamite sticks behind his back.<p>

"Sorry, Tenth, but this bastard is going to ruin your party if he doesn't leave," threatened the fuming Gokudera.

All this time, Mukuro stood at the front doorway of Tsuna's house, holding a small silver parcel, smirking at the scene before him with a small. Before Gokudera could cause any more damage, however, Reborn leapt onto his shoulder. "Mukuro is staying. I invited him to our Secret Santa. Without him, someone's going to miss out on a gift, and I don't think Tsuna would want that."

Gokudera gave a huge disgruntled huff and relaxed. "Fine, but only because I don't want ruin the party for Tenth."

"Thank you, Gokudera," Tsuna said with a sigh of relief. "We should all go up to my room. Lambo and Yamamoto are waiting for us." Mukuro, still smirking, removed his shoes at the genkan, and made his way towards the stairs, while Gokudera eyed him suspiciously. Tsuna ushered everyone upstairs quickly, afraid that his right hand man would cause further trouble.

When the group had reached the top of the stairs, Tsuna opened the door to reveal an extremely hyperactive Lambo running circles around the room. "Where are all the candy canes?" Tsuna said, noticing that the red plastic bowl of candy canes he had set down on the table was empty.

"Stupid cow! Why did you eat all the candy?! That was for everyone to share!" Gokudera snapped, accusing Lambo immediately.

Lambo stopped and stared at him, grinning. "I couldn't wait any longer, Baaaakadera. Its your fault you didn't come up fast enough. Don't blame Lambo!"

"Haha sorry Tsuna, I couldn't stop him," Yamamoto said, laughing at the small child who had now began to roll around the empty candy cane wrappers littered around the floor.

Tsuna sighed at Gokudera, who started to chase Lambo around the room whilst firing insults, but gave Yamamoto a smile and told him it was all right.

"It's time to exchange presents now, everybody," Reborn commanded, though slightly amused. "I've placed all the presents in the corner of the room. Once it's your turn, you go over to the pile and find the one with your name on it."

"Wait Reborn, wheres Kyoko, Haru and Ryohei? And Hibari?" Tsuna enquired.

"They couldn't make it today. Kyoko has a fever, and Haru said she put on 500 grams from cake eating so she didn't want to see you. Ryohei is undertaking his traditional Christmas 30 kilometre marathon run."

_'But it's snowing cats and dogs out there…'_ Tsuna thought.

"And as for Hibari, what did you really expect?" Reborn continued. "Also, I tried to invite the Varia but they're on important missions in Fiji right now."

A sweat drop formed on Tsuna's forehead at the thought of the Varia joining his Christmas party, and was glad that they were wrecking havoc in Fiji rather than the inside his home.

"Alright. Dame-Tsuna, you're up first." Reborn said, pointing at the stack of gifts.

"Ehh? Why me?"

"Because Leon said so." Tsuna looked up at the green chameleon, but it just stared at him with blank eyes.

"O-Okay I'll go first." Tsuna stood up and walked over to the pile. He inspected each one until he found an extremely tiny parcel with _Tsuna_ scrawled on it in black marker. The paper was messily and carelessly wrapped around the gift, and Tsuna knew immediately who his Secret Santa was. He returned to the group and began tearing the paper and opening the white box within it.

"AAAHHH WHAT IS THIS," Tsuna yelled after a black hairy object flew out of the box, landing on his nose. "GET IT OFF!" The bug wouldn't release its grasp on his nose, leaving Tsuna to flail around frantically like a Magikarp.

Lambo, Yamamoto and Mukuro doubled over in laughter while Gokudera attempted to save his beloved boss.

"HOLD STILL, TENTH, I'LL SAVE YOU!" Gokudera shouted heroically. He pulled out two dynamite sticks and threw them at Tsuna, and blew him up.

Tsuna died.

Just kidding.

Tsuna was left coughing and hacking, with black ash covering his face. When Gokudera realised what he had done, he apologised profusely. "I'M SORRY TENTH I'M SO SORRY," he exclaimed, all the while bowing at the speed of Road Runner. When he had calmed down, he looked around the group for the culprit, with his eyes eventually settling on Mukuro. "It was _you,_ wasn't it?! You purple-haired pineapple freak. I knew I shouldn't have-"

"Stop, Gokudera, it wasn't Mukuro," Tsuna interrupted.

"Kufufu… Of course it wasn't me," Mukuro said. "_My_ present is for someone incredibly important to me." He winked at Gokudera.

Gokudera confusedly looked around the room until he saw Lambo attempting to sneak out the room. "STUPID COW! I'M GOING TO GET YOU THIS TIME!" he screamed, beginning his chase on the cow child once again.

The rest of the party went almost too smoothly. Lambo received a box of candy from Tsuna (this was devoured within seconds), and Yamamoto's parcel from Gokudera was revealed to be a book entitled _Maths For Dummies_ (Yamamoto laughed heartily at this). Mukuro's present was baseball from Yamamoto, that had a pineapple drawn on in pen. Meanwhile, Reborn seemed to have rigged the system, ending up with himself as his own Secret Santa, much to everyone's bewilderment. He had gifted himself a new pot plant cosplay costume.

Gokudera was the last person to open their present, and by this time, it was clearly obvious who the giver was. Mukuro watched as Gokudera warily unwrapped the flat shaped object with a small "kufufufufufu..."

"I swear, if you've given me a-" Gokudera began, but cut himself off when he saw what was inside.

Two passes to the steamy hot new film, _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

"IS THIS A JOKE?"

"No. Are you interested?"

* * *

><p><strong>I need water.<strong>


End file.
